


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by secret_vampire



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_vampire/pseuds/secret_vampire
Summary: He supposed he should have figured it out sooner, why else would they have called the band Queen?Or, the one where John doesn't know all his bandmates are gay, Freddie has no time to waste on this bullshit, and Roger and Brian are just along for the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, and I'm really just diving right into the deep end here, and yes, the title was shamelessly stolen from the song because I'm unoriginal and couldn't think of a better one. I'm always a slut for poly!queen, and after reading through just about all of the fics for it, I figured I might as well just write my own. Basically, this is just the boys getting together and figuring out their relationship. This first chapter only goes as far as kissing, but I promise, smut will be coming soon. 
> 
> I'm not planning on following the actual timeline and real world events of the band, unless they're convenient to the story. This is basically just an au where they're all gay and happily involved with each other. 
> 
> Anyway, this starts off in the summer of 1971, just a few months after John has joined the band. 
> 
> Obvious disclaimer: absolutely none of this should be construed as factual, it's all just for fun and fiction.

Ever since joining Queen, John had been having certain… thoughts, about his fellow musicians. There was no denying that each of his band members were attractive in their own unique ways. He knew he was young, not even twenty, but this wasn’t the first time he had had these kinds of thoughts about his bandmates. It was, however, the first time he was truly tempted to act on them.

It was mid July, and John had only joined the band back in March. He’d quickly found his place amongst the other boys, the four of them all becoming fast friends. This morning had been a scorcher, and the temperature only rose as the day went on. It was sweltering inside the stuffy practice room they were in, and the weather report only promised similar temperatures for the next few days.

They were all practicing together now in a rehearsal room at the local college. Freddie insisted they practice any chance they got lest they get rusty, something John thought was virtually impossible what with the talent of his new friends. They’d been at it for a few hours now, and if John hadn’t been playing the same baselines over and over for days and had them practically down to muscle memory, he’s sure he would have been much too distracted to play.

He couldn't help himself from staring at his bandmates. Freddie was strutting about the floor in tight leather shorts and John kept finding himself staring at the long lines of the singer’s legs as he ran around and danced to the music. Even when they weren’t in front of a crowd Freddie was fluid and dynamic, and even if his legs weren’t on full display John would have been drawn to his dramatic presence. But the shorts definitely weren’t helping things.

To his left, Brian was focused intensely on his guitar, hitting each note perfectly, though, knowing Brian, he probably thought there was room for improvement. The guitarist was taller than any of the others by far, and his black bell bottoms hugged his long legs and accentuated them, making them look like they went on forever. He was wearing a white button down shirt, unbuttoned down past his chest, and John found himself staring at the exposed skin, wanting to lick at the slight sheen of sweat there that glowed under the warm lights.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how he looked at it, Roger and his drum kit were set up behind John, meaning he only had to look at him if he turned fully around. The blond was undeniably the prettiest member of the group, with his baby blue eyes and feminine face. He had decided to forgo his shirt an hour or so into the practice session, claiming it was too hot and restricting for how he wanted to play. He was working himself into a sweat, each time John looked back at him he seemed to be shining under the lights, and his long hair was getting progressively wavier as the summer humidity increased.

Without John even realizing it, the song they were playing came to an end, and Freddie groaned dramatically and dropped to the floor.

“Darlings, it’s much too warm to continue on like this. I say we go to that pub down the road and get wasted to forget the heat!”

“For once I agree with you, Fred,” Brian said, taking his guitar over to its case in the corner of the room.

“Yeah I could go for a pint,” John agreed, decidedly _not_ staring at the way Freddie’s tight T-shirt rode up form where he was stretched out on the floor.

“Yes, please, let’s go now. Let’s not even bother with packing up, I want to get drunk and forget this goddamn heat!” Roger chimed in.

“As much as I’d love to do that, dear, you and I both know you’d regret it.” Freddie told him.

“Ugh, fine.”

And so they spent the next few minutes packing up and hauling all their equipment to the van and then made their way to the pub. John and Brian got them a table in a back corner while Freddie and Roger, who had regrettably put his shirt back on, went to the bar to order them some drinks. It was barely 4 o' clock and the heat from the day was lingering and permeating throughout the small pub. John made the mistake of putting his hands down on the sticky table and quickly removed them in favor of leaning back against the booth instead. He looked over at Brian who was running his fingers through his curly hair, trying to push it back from his face.

“I can’t wait for this heat wave to be over with, I might just melt before the week is up,” he said.

“Tell me about it,” John muttered, admiring a bead of sweat that was slowly dripping down Brian’s forehead. “Everything’s so sticky.”

“My hair’s gonna be even bigger if this humidity keeps up.”

“Brian, I’m not sure that’s possible,” John said, looking pointedly at the mass of curls.

“Oh shut up,” Brian said defensively.

“Alright, lovelies!” came Freddie’s voice. John and Brian turned to look at their two friends who had each brought over some frilly pink drinks. “The bar was having a special, and I’ve been assured these will get us good and drunk!”

“I’ll take anything at this point, give it here,” John said, reaching for the drink. It was unbelievably sweet, but he really wanted to drink his intrusive thoughts away, so he swallowed down a quarter of it in one go.

Roger and Freddie slid into the booth across the table from him and Brian, though John only looked up when Roger moaned obscenely.

“Oh that really hits the spot, doesn’t it? Don’t even care it’s bloody girly,” he groaned, quickly drinking more.

John was no longer paying attention though, too focused on the sound that had just come out of Roger’s mouth, and how he longed to hear it again.

“Well if it has you making noises like that, it must be good,” Brian teased before he took a sip of his own drink. “Okay, yeah it’s pretty good.”

“Oh what a splendid idea this was!” Freddie exclaimed. “Once this heat wave’s over with, we’ll have our set down pat and we’ll be playing gigs left and right, I guarantee it.”

“I’d say we have our set down already, Fred,” John said. “I could probably play it all the way through in my sleep by this point.”

“My darling Deaky,” Freddie began, taking a very large sip of his drink, “there’s always room for improvement.”

“Oh lay off, Freddie,” Roger cut in. “We sound fucking amazing! Thanks to dear sweet Deaky, thank god we found him, otherwise we’d never have gotten a bassist.”

“To Deaky!” Freddie cheered, raising his glass.

“To Deaky!” Repeated Brian and Roger.

“Really, guys, I don’t think I’m all that great-“ John tried to cut in.

“Nonsense!” Freddie interrupted. “We’re toasting you dear, now be a good boy and drink up.”

“Can’t argue with that!” said Roger.

John felt his face heat up and quickly knocked back his drink to hide his growing blush.

The conversation continued along in a similar fashion as they all finished off their drinks, with Freddie describing his grandiose ideas for the band, Roger teasing, and Brian trying to be sensible. John himself mostly watched the others, admiring the way the heat made them pull their shirts away from their sticky skin, push their hair away from their faces, and fan themselves with their hands. He couldn’t help but to think they were all beautiful.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Brian motioned for him to move so he could get out of the booth. “I’m getting us some waters before we get the next round, otherwise we’ll all regret it in this heat.”

“Right, smart,” John nodded, moving to let him out. He couldn’t help but stare at Brian’s long legs as he walked away towards the bar.

“So John,” Freddie said, drawing John’s attention back to the other two, “are you a virgin?”

John spluttered and Roger smacked Freddie’s arm.

“What?!” He said. “Well we were just wondering,” Freddie reasoned. “You’re so young, you won’t even be twenty until next month, and we’ve never seen you take any girls home.”

“We?” John started. “Have you two been discussing this, then?”

Roger quickly averted his gaze and looked up at the ceiling, while Freddie made a noise and waved his hand dismissively. “We won’t have to discuss it if you just tell us,” he said.

“Well, not that it concerns you,” John said, “but no. I’m not a virgin. I’ve been with girls before.” A lie. He hadn't ever been with any girls, only other men. 

“Girls? Plural?” Roger said, no longer shameful.

“Yes? Is that such a big shock to you?”

“No dear, not at all, you’re quite a catch,” Freddie winked.

“Then why were you two discussing this amongst yourselves?”

“Well, you know, I do believe this is a conversation for back at the flat, maybe while we’re all a bit more drunk.” Freddie said evasively.

John was going to question him further about why he’d even bring it up in the first place when Brian returned with a tray laden with waters and a round of beers. John moved to the inside seat and let Brian take the outside while he passed out the drinks. He supposed he’d leave it for now, and question Freddie and Roger later.

The drinking carried on until well into the evening, and it was dark by the time Brian had managed to get them all back to Freddie and Roger's flat, where Brian and John had been spending most nights anyways.

They were well and truly drunk now. Brian had done his best to be responsible so that he could get them all back to the flat in one piece, but now that they were inside the privacy of their home, all reservations seemed to have gone out the window. It was still sweltering hot, the heat not dissipating with the sun, and they were all sticky with sweat. John found himself openly staring at Roger, who was currently dancing around the small living room to some melody only he could hear, his shirt once again removed. Freddie caught him staring and leaned heavily on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, “Isn’t he pretty, darling?”

John shot him a confused look. “Roger?”

“Yes, he’s simply marvelous, as are you.”

“Sure, Fred.”

“Have you ever had thoughts about another man, Deaky?”

John felt a surge of panic rise up in his stomach. “What? No!”

“Are you sure, love? I’ve seen you staring.”

“Staring? I haven’t been staring!” John lied.

“Yes you have, at Roger, at Brian. At me.”

John looked at Freddie with pleading eyes, not sure how exactly Freddie's discovery was going to go over. “Please Fred, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s quite alright, darling,” Freddie said dismissively. “I really don’t mind at all. In fact, I don’t think Roger or Brian would mind either if they knew. They’re not quite as observant as me.”

“Freddie, really–”

“Roger!” Freddie interrupted. “Do you think our darling Deaky is cute?”

“Really, Fred?” Brian asked, exasperated, having not heard the rest of John and Freddie’s conversation due to being the slightly more sober one in charge of taking care of the instruments.

Roger gave them all a considering look, and then said, “Yeah, I think so.”

Freddie turned back to John triumphantly. “See dear, he thinks you’re cute!”

“Why, John?” Roger said, smirking. “Do you think I’m cute?”

John was well and truly panicking at this point. Not even 5 years ago being homosexual could get him thrown in prison. It still could, technically– he wasn’t 21 yet. “Uh, well, er, that is…” John stumbled over his words.

“Knock it off, both of you,” Brian addressed Roger and Freddie. “Obviously he’s not comfortable with you two assholes pestering him about this.”

Roger waved him away. “Come off it, Bri. He should know by now we don’t care. The band’s called _Queen_ for fuck’s sake!” He turned back to John. “Don’t tell me you’ve been hanging around him,” he pointed a thumb at Freddie, “for months, and haven’t figured out he’s a raging homosexual.”

“Hey!” Freddie exclaimed, punching Roger in the arm. John meanwhile, seemed to be experiencing his brain short circuiting. Freddie was gay? How had he not realized? He supposed it made sense, looking back on it, his friend wasn’t exactly subtle.

“Okay, we’re too drunk for this,” Brian tried to intervene. “Maybe we should all just go sleep it off and–”

“I think I’m gay too,” John said quietly.

Three heads turn to stare at him.

“Well,” Freddie drawled, “I can’t say I’m exactly surprised, darling, what with the way you’ve been checking us all out every chance you get.”

John looked down at his feet, ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I- I didn’t mean to offend anybody–”

“Oh buck up, Deaky,” Freddie said. “I wasn’t trying to be mean! Besides, I have it on good authority that Roger here thinks you’re cute.”

“Yes, and I know for a fact that Freddie here is a bonafide man-slut,” said Roger.

“Really, everyone?” said Brian, exasperated.

“Oh don’t be getting all high and mighty on us, Bri. You’re no saint yourself,” Roger said.

John was reeling. Were all of his bandmates gay? Was he really that much of an unobservant idiot?

“I think, maybe, we should all go to bed, and deal with these revelations sober.” Brian tried, yet again, to diffuse the situation.

“I’d much rather see our Rog and Deaky kiss.” said Freddie.

Roger grinned and made a grabbing motion at John. “I agree. Come here, Deaky!”

John found himself frozen in place for a moment. Then, throwing caution to the wind, because he was drunk and hot and horny, said, “Yeah, alright.” and he made his way over to where Roger was standing. Roger quickly pulled him in close and connected their lips with no hesitation. He distantly recognized the sound of Brian’s shocked gasp and Freddie’s wolf whistle, but he was much too preoccupied with his face full of Roger. Quickly finding himself uncaring of their audience, John put his hands on either side of Roger’s face and held him there. Roger moaned into his mouth when John dragged one hand up to the base of Roger’s scalp and pulled on the hair there, angling his head to get an even deeper angle as he shoved his tongue into Roger’s mouth. John was definitely going to blame his boldness on the alcohol later, but right now he was thoroughly enjoying dominating the kiss. Roger grabbed tightly onto John’s shirt, bunching the fabric between his fingers. John was using his extra inch over Roger to really go to town, holding the blond in place while he ravished them. When they finally broke apart, it was to the sound of Freddie clapping.

“What a show, darlings!”

“I’ll say,” Brian muttered, his face very flushed.

“We should do that again sometime,” Roger said, his wide blue eyes staring into John’s. “You’re quite the kisser.”

“Is he now?” said Freddie. “Deaky, come here. I want to see for myself.”

“Er, yeah, okay.” In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

Kissing Freddie was different from kissing Roger. They were the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. Freddie didn’t give up control as easily as Roger had, instead fighting John for control over the kiss, running his hands across John’s back until they landed on his ass and then pulled their hips together. John groaned and tangled his hands in Freddie’s long hair, and Freddie used the opportunity to push his tongue deep into John’s mouth. By the time they pulled away, John was very aroused, and they were both panting. Noises to their right drew their attention to Roger and Brian, who currently seemed to be tongue fucking for all they were worth.

“John, darling,” Freddie said. “I do think I just got quite the idea.”

“If it involves the four of us, and more of that, I think I’m all in.” John said.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. It most certainly does. You two!” he directed at Roger and Brian. “Break it up, I think we all better have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter done! Three guesses as to what Freddie's idea is? A hint: it involves a lot of sex. I hope you all enjoyed it, I plan to post the next chapter soon. Also don't be afraid to leave comments, I'd love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's idea becomes a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update the very next day? Amazing, although I don't know if I can keep up the pace, so don't start expecting daily updates, but I'll try my best. As promised, here is the smut! I hope you all enjoy, even though things don't heat up too much in this chapter– that will have to wait until the boys have a sober discussion.
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say thank you so much for the positive feedback this fic has been getting! I'm honestly thrilled, especially for my first time posting on here. I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying it!

Freddie was nearly bursting, both from excitement at how well this whole situation was unraveling, and from how fucking aroused he was. He sat all his band members down on his and Roger’s ratty couch and then sat across from them on the low coffee table to figure out exactly how lucky he was going to get tonight.

“So. I think it’s safe to say that we’re all very gay, young, and in our sexual prime,” he began. “It would be an absolute shame to let this wonderful opportunity go to waste.”

“Roger and I aren’t gay, Fred,” Brian interrupted. “We both like girls, too.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I’m aware. Whatever. What I’m trying to say is that none of us would be averse to having a cock up our asses.”

“Well–”

“Oh hush!” Freddie shushed the lot of them, too hot and drunk to be bothered with the others putting up a fight just to retain some semblance of pride. “I think we’re all strapping young lads, we get along great, we’re practically already in a relationship with each other, why not consummate it?”

“Are you suggesting we all have sex with each other?” Brian asked.

“You have to admit it would be hot,” Freddie said.

The guitarist seemed to consider it for a moment, looking between the lot of them, his cheeks still flushed from his heated kiss with Roger.

“Yeah alright,” he conceded. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I agree, let’s do it.” Roger said, nodding excitedly.

“Deaky, dear, what do you think?” Freddie asked. 

John suddenly found himself with all eyes on him. It was clear to Freddie he was panicking a little bit.

“As wonderful as it sounds, I was lying earlier, in the pub, about being a virgin. I’ve never gone further than hand jobs,” He said very quickly. “I don’t know if I can handle my first time being with three other people.”

Brian sent Freddie and Roger an accusatory look. “Did you two really bring this up at the pub?”

Freddie elected to ignore him. “Not to worry, darling! We’ll start off slow, there’s no reason this has to be a one and done deal! Not to mention, we’re all very drunk. It might be best to stick with hands and maybe a couple mouths for tonight anyways.”

John looked down at his lap where he was twiddling his fingers. He seemed to give the proposal a great amount of thought, his boldness from earlier dissipated. When almost enough time had passed for Freddie to start second guessing himself, John finally said, “Yeah, okay. Why not, right?”

“Marvelous! Roger here has the right idea, he’s already got his shirt off. I’d say you two better follow suit,” Freddie said to John and Brian.

“How about you first, Fred,” Brian reasoned, “Since you seem to be so eager about this whole thing.”

Freddie scoffed. “Like you’re not, dear?” But he was already pulling his T-shirt over his head.

“Yeah come on, Brian, Deaks, get those shirts off!” Roger called. Freddie could tell the blond was far more drunk than the rest of them, but he also knew Roger had been wanting to do this between the four of them for a while now, the blond often confided these types of things to him, so he wasn’t too concerned about it.

Freddie caught Brian and John sharing a look. It made sense those two would be the most reserved about all this, Brian probably worrying about them all somehow getting in trouble, and John about his lack of experience, but Freddie wasn’t about to wait around for them to get their heads out of their asses.

“Ugh, you two, take your time!” he told them. “Roger come here, they can join in when they’re ready.”

Roger wasted no time in lunging the few inches forward to lock their lips together. Freddie drew his arms around the blond and pulled him close, until Roger had no choice but to sit in Freddie’s lap and wrap his legs around him. Roger moaned when Freddie deepened the kiss, angling his head back so that Freddie could take control. He ran his hand down the drummer’s chest until he found a nipple, rolling it and pinching it between his fingers until he heard Roger’s breath hitch and felt his arms squeeze harder around his shoulders.

Freddie pulled back to check on Brian and John, much to Roger’s dismay, apparently, as Freddie heard him whine once they separated.

“I’m loving the enthusiasm, dear, but won’t it be better once these two join in?” Freddie asked him, moving a piece of long blond hair out of his face.

Roger nodded, breathing a little heavy. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, okay.”

They both turned to look at Brian and John who (thankfully) had seemed to have gotten over themselves, and were currently locked in a kiss of their own on the couch with their shirts (finally) removed. Freddie drank in the sight of them, seriously loving the way their slick skin seemed to glow in the low lamplight.

“Oi! You two!” Roger called out to them, breaking Freddie’s trance, “Come over here so we can really get started!”

John and Brian separated, giving each other a heated look.

“Yeah, okay, we’re ready,” Brian said.

“Lovely,” said Freddie, once they were all practically on top of each other in the small space between the couch and coffee table. “Now John, dear, I know you’re a bit shy, so we’ll stick with what you’re comfortable with. For now, that is, no guarantees for the future.” Freddie winked.

“I think just hand jobs for now, Freddie.” John said, a little nervously.

“Alright then, that’s all you’ll be doing,” Freddie said kindly, trying his best to make their youngest feel comfortable, “but I think Roger here might be okay with showing you that blowjobs aren’t so scary, right Rog?”

“Oh, definitely,” Roger said, grinning. “Scoot over, Brian, let me show Deaky how it’s done!”

“Have you ever even given a blowjob, Rog?” Brian asked, though he was already moving over to give Roger access to their youngest band member.

“Well, no, not exactly,” Roger said. “But really, how hard can it be?”

“That’s the spirit!” Freddie encouraged, grabbing Brian’s wrist to pull him over so he could curl up against him. “Let’s have John and Roger do their thing on the couch, and Brian and I will entertain ourselves over here, how does that sound? Not too much for anybody?”

“It’s great, Fred, as long as you’re sure about this, Roger?” John asked.

Roger waved away his concern. “Not to worry, Deaky, I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time.”

And with that, he undid the zip on John’s trousers, reached into his underwear to grab his cock, and began stroking him in earnest. John let out an obscene moan and pulled Roger in for a kiss, and Freddie heard Brian groan next to him at the sight. Freddie grinned and turned towards him, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck and practically hanging off of him.

“Aren’t they lovely, Bri? Are you getting all hot and bothered?”

“Oh piss off, you know I am,” Brian said without any real heat.

“Just look at them, darling, so lovely,” he said into the side of his neck, moving one hand down to palm at Brian through his trousers. He moaned again, and Freddie couldn’t believe his luck at how the night was turning out.

Across from them, Roger was sucking on John’s neck as he worked to shimmy the bassist’s pants down his legs, while John had reached into Roger’s pants and had a hand around his cock. The two of them were making some truly wonderful noises, and Freddie felt himself growing hard in his shorts.

“Brian, darling, you better start touching me right this instant or I may just explode,” he groaned, quickly working open Brian’s zipper to get his hand around him.

“Shit,” Brian muttered, as Freddie finally wrapped a hand around his hard length, beginning to stroke it. He reached down to undo Freddie’s shorts, and Freddie groaned at the feeling of his cock finally being freed as Brian pulled it from the confines of his shorts. He looked back at John and Roger, seeing John had a hand fisted in Roger’s hair, gasping as the blond worked his mouth down his chest. He was sucking and biting as he made his way closer to John’s dick, all while keeping up the pace of his strokes. John has gotten as far as undoing Roger's pants, but it seemed their youngest was too distracted by the sensations to remember to continue jacking Roger off, but the blond didn’t seem to mind, absolutely going to town on John’s abdomen.

“I’m climbing on,” Freddie told Brian. “I want a good view of the show,” he said, referring to their two younger bandmates on the couch.

“Yes, please,” Brian said, as Freddie climbed onto his lap and took them both in hand, wrapping his fist tightly around both of their members, swirling his thumb over the heads and stroking up and down, using the precome as lubrication.

“Roger, get to the cock sucking!” Brian said, all previous hesitation having apparently gone out the window as he clutched at Freddie’s shoulders at the sensations Freddie was delivering unto him.

“I was getting to it!” Roger managed, before John tightened his grip and pulled him by his hair back down towards his crotch. Roger let out a moan at the rough treatment and grabbed at John’s hips to steady them. Freddie saw him look up at John, both their faces flushed and eyes locking for a second before John gave him a nod. Roger took a deep breath, and then he had John’s dick in his mouth. John moaned loudly, his hands tightening further in Roger’s hair as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

“Fuck, Roger,” he groaned. Freddie was getting increasingly closer to coming as he watched the two on the couch, and he could tell Brian was too. None of them seemed destined to last very long tonight, their drunkenness making them sloppy. Even though he’d experienced much better than this half-assed hand job he was giving himself and Brian, he found himself close to coming after just a few minutes thanks to the show from John and Roger.

Whatever Roger was doing down there, it must have been heavenly, Freddie thought, based solely on John’s reactions to him. Roger was holding John’s hips down against the couch so that John wouldn’t choke him with his dick, even though it was apparent Roger was making a valiant effort to swallow him down to the base. John kept letting out little pants and moans of Roger’s name. His hand’s were still clasped in Roger’s hair, and Freddie could see where he was pulling the strands hard each time Roger did something he liked. Each time John did so, Roger would moan, which just seemed to bring John closer to the edge.

“Freddie, fuck,” Brian said into his ear as Freddie worked the both of them harder, trying to find his release. “I think I’m going to come.”

“I think I am too, shit.” Freddie moved his hand faster, feeling that familiar warmth in his stomach that signaled his impending orgasm.

“Roger, me too,” John warned, his voice high and breathy. In response Roger just sucked him down further. “Fuck!” John swore, as his back arched and he came in Roger’s mouth. Seeing John come pushed Freddie over the edge, and he groaned as he stroked himself through it, bringing Brian to completion in the process. The guitarist tightened his grip on Freddie’s shoulders, and swore as he orgasmed, their come painting their stomachs and covering Freddie’s hand. As he and Brian panted, leaning against each other for support, Freddie looked to see Roger pull off of John’s dick, coughing a little and wiping at his mouth, not quite managing to swallow all of John’s come.

“Come here,” John said, pulling Roger up towards him so he could get his hand around Roger’s straining member. Roger moaned at the stimulation, his poor cock had probably been aching to be touched this whole time, and brought his hands up to cup John’s face and pull him into a heated kiss.

It didn’t take long for John to get Roger off, the blond letting out a little whimper into John’s mouth as he came between them, John stroking him through it. Roger ended their kiss, opting instead to rest his head in the crook of John’s neck.

“Fuck,” he said passionately, his voice raspy.

Freddie couldn’t help but admire the way the blond hair stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat from the exertion and the lingering heat in the flat. John leaned back against the arm of the couch, running his fingers through Roger’s hair leisurely. “That was amazing, Rog,” he said, and pressed a kiss to the top of Roger’s head. Roger smiled, and buried his head deeper into John’s neck.

“Knew it couldn’t be that hard,” he muttered contentedly.

Freddie couldn’t help but smile at the sight, leaning into Brian, as the taller man wrapped his arms around him. The four of them sat there breathing heavy for a few minutes while they all came down from their high, the warm air from the day enveloping them, and Freddie could honestly say this was the most content he’d felt in a while.

“Well darlings,” he said, “I do believe that was one of the best ideas I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2 done! I hope you guys enjoyed the smut, even though I know it was pretty tame. I promise, once the boys have an actual discussion about what they're doing, things will get more intense. 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian worries, and the boys have their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! This one's from Brian's perspective. There's no actual sex in this one, but the boys do talk about it quite a bit and establish what exactly they want from each other. (the sex happens in the next chapter, I promise) I hope you all enjoy!

When Brian woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move. The second thing he noticed was Roger curled around his front, and someone, presumably Freddie or John, plastered to his back. He remembered himself dragging his friends back into one of the bedrooms in the flat last night, and upon inspecting what he could make out of the room in the sim early morning light, determined it to be Freddie’s. 

He couldn’t believe they had done what they did. It was insane, wasn’t it? He wasn’t necessarily complaining, he _had_ enjoyed himself after all, but he was a little worried. Freddie had insinuated he didn’t want this to be a one-off thing, and John and Roger seemed amenable enough to that, but how would this shift in their relationship effect their friendship and the band? They were all just getting used to each other and he worried that this new dynamic might ruin how they’d been getting along and playing together. There were also the logistics of the whole thing. There were four of them, they were all men, and he had no idea how the hell this was supposed to work between them. Also, John was so young and impressionable, Brian knew he had pushed himself out of his comfort zone before in an attempt to impress the older boys, and he really hoped that wasn’t what was happening now. 

He hadn’t realized he had worked himself into a fit until he heard Roger mumble against his chest, “Stop worrying, you’re waking me up.”

Brian froze and looked down at the blond. “What? I’m not worrying.”

Roger lifted his head to stare at Brian with his big blue eyes, and Brian felt his heart flutter a little bit. “I know how you get, Bri,” he whispered. “Everything will be fine. I enjoyed last night, you enjoyed last night, and I’m sure Freddie and John did too. We’ll all talk it over today and figure out what we’re doing.”

Brian smiled down at him. “I’m honestly surprised you remember last night.

Roger smacked his chest playfully. “I wasn’t that drunk. I knew I wanted it, and that I’d been thinking about doing something like that for a while.”

“You have?” Brian asked, honestly a little surprised. He knew about Roger’s attraction to men, and he knew Roger had thought John was cute ever since their bassist joined the band, but he never thought the drummer wanted to act on his attraction. “I didn’t know you thought about me and Fred like that?”

Roger just nodded. “I’ve always thought you were pretty, you know that. With your long legs and ridiculous hair.”

“I didn’t know you wanted anything more than the friendship we have now.”

Roger smiled at him. “I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything Bri. You mean the world to me, you and Fred and John. I never would’ve agreed to last night if I thought it would ruin what we already have. I really just think it’s the next step in our relationship with each other.

Brian returned the blond’s smile. “Thanks, Rog.”

“Now go back to sleep, it’s way too early to get up.”

Brian strained his neck to look at the clock on the nightstand, and upon seeing it was barely after 5, snuggled back down into the pillows. “Alright, I guess we’ll talk in a little bit.”

Roger’s only response was to burrow closer to Brian. Brian closed his eyes and tried to relax, eventually falling back asleep.

—

When he next awoke the room was considerably brighter, and he was considerably warmer. The heat wave was obviously still upon them, and the rising of the sun really raised the temperature in the small flat. Someone had gotten up and opened the window in the bedroom, but it wasn’t doing much to help. Roger was still asleep in front of him, but there was no longer someone against his back, and when he turned over he found the rest of the bed empty. 

It was then he heard low voices coming from the kitchen, and he disentangled himself from Roger carefully to go join the others. 

When he entered the kitchen, Freddie was leaning up against the counter on his elbows wearing nothing but pair of briefs and a loose T-shirt, and John was puttering around making tea, wearing a pair of what he recognized as Roger’s pajama pants. 

Freddie was the first to notice him, and he grinned widely. “Ah, Brian! Nice of you to join us!”

“What time is it?” Brian asked groggily.

“Just after nine,” came John’s reply. 

“Is Roger awake yet?” asked Freddie.

“Uh no, not unless I woke him up while getting out of bed.”

“A pity, we’ve been waiting around for you two for hours,” Freddie said.

Brian was going to apologize when John called over his shoulder, “Stop being so dramatic, Fred. It’s barely been ten minutes.”

“Oh, be quiet, you.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. So far, it seemed their little tryst hadn’t affected their friendship, and he was glad. 

Apparently Brian had woken Roger up, or he had heard them talking, because he chose that moment to stumble out of the room rubbing his eyes, looking decidedly adorable in a too large shirt the Brian recognized as one of his own hanging to halfway down his thighs. 

“What are you lot talking about so loudly out here?” he asked. 

“Just how pretty you are, darling,” Freddie said flirtatiously.

Roger flipped him off. “Seriously, though, have you started talking about what we’re doing?”

“No, we thought it would be best to wait for everyone,” said John. 

“And we’re all here now, so why delay?” Freddie said.

With that they sat down at the small round table and John started bringing over cups of tea for everyone before joining them. 

“Okay, first thing,” Freddie began, “We all enjoyed ourselves, and are in favor of a repeat experience, yes?”

There were nods and various noises of agreement all around. 

“Wonderful!” he continued. “Well that should make the rest of this much easier!” 

“Not that I’m not for this, because I am!” Brian began, “but aren’t the rest of you a bit… concerned? About potential consequences of the four of us having a, uh, sexual relationship?”

“Like what?” said Freddie. “We’re not going to go parading through the streets and shouting off the rooftops, as much as it pains me to do it, we’re all going to have to keep this affair rather private. And as long as we do that, it will be fine.”

“But, Deaky, you’re so young, you could–“

John cut him off. “Brian, I know you’re worried, but I can make my own decisions, and I want this. Really. I’ve thought it over. I know there are some potential risks, but I also know that we’ll all be careful, and like Freddie said, we’ll keep it all very private.”

Brian found himself nodding, sighing out to try to relieve some tension. 

“Yeah, Brian, I thought we already went over this earlier.” said Roger. “Everything will be fine.”

“Okay, yes, fine. You’re all right. I’m just programmed to think of the worst.”

“And if the worst comes along, we’ll get through it together,” Freddie assured him. “But, now that we’ve soothed dear Brian’s troubled mind, let’s talk about the fun stuff!”

“You mean the fucking?” Roger asked excitedly. 

“Yes, darling, the fucking!” Freddie agreed. 

“Oh god,” Brian muttered, blushing and hiding his head in his hands. “I should’ve known you two would be way too enthusiastic about this.”

“I’m enthusiastic too,” John piped up. 

“Yes, so is Brian, he’s just a prude.” said Roger.

“Hey!”

“There’s no hiding that blush, Bri!” Roger teased.

“Boys, boys,” Freddie interjected. “A serious discussion, please?”

“Yes, sorry,” said Brian, curling his fingers together and looking down at the table. 

“Now, what I’m hoping for, is for us to set our boundaries and preferences with each other now, and, maybe later tonight, we can go a bit further than a couple of quick hand jobs.”

“How about you start Fred?” Brian suggested.

“Yes, alright.” Freddie took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “I suppose you all know by now that I’m not exactly new to this type of scene. I think I may have done just about everything at this point, though I’m always willing to try something new.” Here he winked, and Brian couldn’t help his grin at the lewd beginning of his friend’s speech. “Basically, what I want out of doing this with all of you, is simply the chance at a meaningful relationship between us all. Sexy times are a definite plus, don’t get me wrong, but first and foremost, I need to know that everyone’s comfortable.” He looked around at them all expectantly. 

Once he received nods from them all, he smiled and continued. “Excellent. So, I often find myself taking control in the bedroom, though I’m always willing to switch things up, depending on my mood. I love doing anything that will make my partner happy, or partner _s_ as it were. Really, I only draw the line at anything that will cause lasting damage, and obviously, we can’t go and do anything out in public. We’ll also have to establish a safeword just in case we start getting into anything really saucy.”

Brian could feel himself blushing at Freddie’s shamelessness. 

“I’ve always found the traffic light system to work just fine for me,” Roger chimed in helpfully.

Brian and John both gave him a funny look. “Since when do you know about this kind of stuff?” Brian demanded. “I thought you’d said you’d never been with a man.”

“I said I’d never given a blowjob, and girls can be into this shit too, Brian. Don’t be so narrow minded.”

Brian was gaping at him, always having assumed Roger must have stuck with the pretty standard stuff whenever he took a girl to bed for the night. Or a man, apparently. 

“What’s the traffic light system?” John asked quietly. 

Freddie smiled gently at him, and Brian couldn’t help but find their youngest’s lack of experience anything other than adorable. “When we’re doing something intense, we would ask for a color,” Freddie began explaining, “and you would respond either with green for keep going, yellow for slow down or that you’re feeling unsure, and red to stop completely. You could also say red to stop at anytime, even if someone hasn’t checked in.”

John nodded, his face growing red. “Yes, alright, that makes sense.”

“It’s never given me any issues,” Roger said. 

Freddie grinned at him. “Alright, Blondie, you seem pretty informed about all this. How about you go next. Tell us all about what you get up to in the bedroom. And don’t hold back, we live together, I’ve heard all the noises you make in there.”

That finally made Roger blush, and Brian felt strangely vindicated in that fact. “Alright, well, I guess you guys might as well know. I’ve never done more than hand jobs with a guy before last night with you John, but I’ve always enjoyed a bit of rough, I like being pushed to my limits, seeing what I can take. I usually let someone else take control, I don’t mind being bossed around a bit, and told what to do. Not much would scare me off, I don’t think. But I suppose we can cross that bridge if we ever get to it.” 

“Wonderfully insightful, darling, though I’m really not all that surprised.” Freddie teased. “Like I said, I’ve heard the noises you make.”

Roger blushed harder and smacked Freddie’s arm. “Oh shut up, I bet you loved every second of it.”

Freddie smiled. “Oh I did, Rog, you sounded very lovely. But I want to hear from Brian now. Darling, tell us what you’re in to.”

Brian stuttered a little before he managed to collect his thoughts enough to be coherent. “Well, uh, I’ve not really done much in the way of exploration, but I have been with a few guys before, and I’ve liked what we’ve done. I enjoy topping or bottoming, really, I don’t particularly have a preference. I haven’t ever really thought about going much wilder than what’s standard, but I can tell that’s where this whole thing is heading, especially with our resident deviants here,” he said, referring to Freddie and Roger. “And I’m okay with that, I just don’t really know what my limits are yet.”

“Brian! You’ve been holding out on us!” Freddie said excitedly. “You usually act like such a prude! You’ve had it up the ass before? And you enjoyed it?”

“Jesus!” Brian said. “Yes, I have, and yes, I enjoyed it. There’s no need to be so bloody vulgar about it.” 

“Dear, everything from here on out is going to be pretty vulgar, I can assure you,” Freddie told him. “You’d better get used to it.”

Brian sighed, knowing it was true and he’d be doomed to deal with Freddie’s shameless attitude for the foreseeable future. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” Brian told him.

“And what a wonderful way to go,” Freddie responded, not missing a beat. He turned his attentions to John, and Brian also turned himself to look at their youngest. “Now it’s your turn, darling. Share with the class, what are you into?”

John was blushing hard. “I-I really don’t know,” he muttered. “I’ve had fantasies, but I really don’t have much experience that goes beyond anything that happened last night. I don’t know how what I’ve thought about would work if we actually tried it.”

“What kind of fantasies?” Roger asked eagerly. 

“Yes, Deaky darling, do explain further. I can only imagine they’re deliciously dirty,” Freddie encouraged. Brian also found himself intrigued. 

At this point, Brian didn’t think John’s face could get any redder. He was slumped down in his seat, not meeting any of their eyes. “I want to fuck Roger until he screams,” John began quietly. “I want him to beg me to let him come. I want to get on my knees for Brian, have him use my mouth to get himself off. I want Freddie to bend my over, and just fuck into my until I can’t take it anymore. I want that and so much more, really, I just, I want to do so much…” he trailed off, and looked up at all of them hesitantly. 

Brian found himself decidedly aroused by John’s confession, and he could tell Freddie and Roger were too, the singer adjusting himself below the table, and Roger staring at their bassist with wide eyes, his breathing slightly elevated. 

“Well, I was right, dear,” Freddie said. “That was deliciously dirty.”

“Yes, I think we should try all of that, right now.” Roger said, standing up and grabbing at John’s wrist to try and drag him towards the bedroom.

“All of it? Right now?” Brian said. “Is that a good idea?”

“Well, maybe not all of it at once,” Freddie said, “But right now seems as good a time as any, I’d say.”

“Yes, yes! Let’s go, I’m hot and ready to be taken,” Roger said, practically bouncing in his excitement, still with a grip on John’s wrist. “You’re okay with it, right John?”

John nodded, a smile growing on his face at Roger’s excitement. “Yes, very.”

“That settles it then, Bri,” Freddie said. “If you’re okay with it too, that is.”

“Yes, of course,” Brian conceded. 

“Splendid!” Freddie said, walking towards the bedroom after John and Roger, the latter of which had finally managed to drag the former into Freddie’s bedroom. “Let’s commence the fucking!”

Brian couldn’t help but grin at their antics as he followed them. These boys were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the boys have finally had their sober discussion! A miracle, really. Now we get to move on to the actual smut, hooray! I'm so sorry I've made you all wait so long for it, but I've already started writing the next chapter, and it's currently ten pages and growing of pure filth, so you have that to look forward to in the next few days. 
> 
> Anyways, don't be afraid to leave comments and feedback! I always love hearing what people think. (also, i'm literally writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I finish, without actually reading them back, so if you happen to catch some glaring grammatical or spelling error, please let me know!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The final chapter is here, and it's over 6,000 words of filth. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations ;)

Roger was practically vibrating with excitement. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He’d been imagining sex between him and his band members ever since John had joined them, and about Brian and Freddie individually before then. He knew he was a bit perverted for it— what normal guy fantasizes about his very male friends fucking him six way to Sunday? But moving in with Freddie had done wonders for his psyche. After he had gotten terribly drunk one night and confessed all his secrets to the older man, Freddie had become Roger’s closest confidant. So Freddie knew all about Roger’s desires, and like the meddling little shit he was, had done his damn hardest to subtly influence John and Brian to want the same thing.

Luckily, it seemed to have worked very well on John, who Roger often caught staring at Freddie’s blatantly sexual displays during rehearsals and on stage, and at Roger himself, which did wonders to boost his ego.

Brian was a tougher nut to crack. He was so obviously repressed, Roger thought, that anything short of outright saying they wanted a foursome would never have worked. Turns out he was just about right, but, fortunately for the rest of them, Brian was decidedly amenable to the idea. 

“Freddie! Brian!” He called out, clutching John close to him just because he could. “Hurry up!”

Freddie was the first to come through the door, quickly followed by Brian. Freddie’s eyes were shining brightly, and he shot Roger a conspiratorial smirk before he clapped his hands together and began speaking. “Alright gents, if there are no objections, I do believe it would be most practical for me to direct us this fine morning. I think I have a pretty good understanding of what we all would enjoy.”

Roger was glad Freddie was taking the lead, he was too amped up to really come up with any organized thoughts, and he made his agreement to Freddie’s suggestion known by nodding quickly and eagerly. He felt more than he heard John chuckle next to him, and he grinned up at the slightly taller man, appreciating the way John’s cheeks were still flushed and his pupils were dilated with arousal. 

“Alright then. Roger, strip,” Freddie told him. “And then lie back against the bed.”

Roger found himself following Freddie’s directions without question, quickly taking off the too large shirt he had stolen from Brian many months ago, as well as his underwear, not particularly caring that that meant he was the only one naked while the others remained clothed. Once he had stripped, he laid on his back across Freddie’s bed, grinning up at the lot of them, who seemed to be at a loss for words. Well, Brian and John, anyways. Freddie had fucked off to his dresser on the other side of the room for some reason. 

Despite that, Roger felt powerful. He knew he was pretty, and he loved that he could render his bandmates speechless simply by getting naked and reclining leisurely against the sheets on Freddie’s bed. 

Freddie finally came back over, and Roger saw he was holding a couple of his scarves in his hand. “Gorgeous, darling,” he said, looking down at Roger. “Now just give me your wrists, I don’t want you getting to touch just yet. I know it’ll drive you crazy.”

Roger knew he was right, and that he’d probably regret agreeing within the next couple minutes, but he surrendered willingly, holding his arms up for Freddie. He first took Roger’s right wrist and secured it tightly to the headboard, then did the same to his left. Roger tested the strength of the ties, and quickly discovered that Freddie knew exactly what he was doing, he wouldn’t be getting out of these anytime soon. A burst of arousal shot through him, and he felt his cock hardening even more than it already was. 

“Alright?” Freddie asked him. Roger nodded. “Remember dear, green for continue, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

“Yes, Freddie, I know, I’m the one who suggested it.” Roger said impatiently.

Quick as anything, Freddie fisted a hand in Roger’s hair, pulling it roughly to angle his head so he had no choice but to look Freddie in the eye. Roger gasped, his excitement spiking at the rough treatment. “Cheeky,” he teased. “But I’m only reminding you because we’re not going to stop what we’re doing unless you safeword out, even if you yell stop, we’re going to keep going. That’s what you like, yes?”

Roger’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and he nodded as much as he was able with Freddie’s fingers pulling harshly at his hair. “Yes, I understand,” he said excitedly, if not a little apprehensively. “What exactly are you planning on doing to me?”

Freddie grinned down at him. “ _I’m_ not going to do anything.” With that he released his grip on Roger’s hair and the blond groaned in relief. He took a pillow from next to Roger’s head and slipped it under his hips with a wink, raising them up for better access. “John, Brian,” he turned to the others, who Roger saw were still staring down stupidly at him, “have your wicked way with him, do what you want, and I’m just going to sit back and watch and perhaps offer suggestions until we begin phase two.”

“Phase two—“ Roger was about to question, but was cut off by John practically pouncing on him, straddling his chest and leaning down to give him a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into Roger’s mouth and effectively shutting him up. Instinctively, he went to wrap his arms around the bassist and pull him closer, but his movement was immediately halted by the scarves, and Roger found himself already cursing the damn things in his mind. 

He moaned loudly when he felt a hand wrap around his dick, the grip tight and perfect, the drag of it delicious once the hand started moving up and down. It had to be Brian down there, Roger thought, as John brought both his hands up to Roger’s face to hold him there, slowly sliding his fingers into his hair. 

“Pull his hair, Deaky,” he heard Freddie say off to his left. Bastard was probably just sitting over there getting his rocks off to the scene. John did so, using his new leverage to deepen the kiss even further. “Harder, he likes it rough, remember?” Freddie directed, and John did what was asked of him, roughly yanking on the golden strands at the base of his scalp until Roger was gasping into his mouth at the painful pleasure, tugging on his binds even though he knew it was pointless. 

John pulled back from their kiss, though he kept the tight grip in Roger’s hair. “You look beautiful,” John told him. 

“Thanks,” Roger gasped out, Brian’s ministrations on his cock picking up in their intensity and John’s sweat slicked torso distracting him immensely. “You do too.”

John grinned down at him and was about to lean back in to continue their kiss when Freddie called out, “Hold on, John, I have a job for you to do, come over here please.”

John looked disappointed for a moment at having to leave Roger, but ultimately decided whatever Freddie had planned was probably worth it, and climbed off of Roger with a quick pat to his cheek. 

Now that John wasn’t sitting on his chest, Roger had a clear view of Brian, who was sat at Roger’s side, stroking up and down on Roger’s cock. Roger groaned at the sight.

“Please, Bri, go faster, harder, anything,” Roger gasped out. 

Instead of doing what Roger suggested, Brian grinned and slowed his pace until it was like he wasn’t stroking at all, occasionally moving his hand up to rub his thumb over the sensitive head of Roger’s cock, smearing precome around the tip. “Nah,” Brian teased. “I think I rather enjoy torturing you. Think of it as payback for all the times you’ve thrown a fit during practices.”

Roger threw his head back against the pillow frustratedly, trying to buck up into Brian’s hand to create more friction, but the bastard just held his hips down with the hand that wasn’t tormenting his poor cock. 

“So impatient, Blondie,” Freddie said. “You don’t want to come too quick and not be able to join in while the rest of us are having our fun, do you?”

“I can come more than once and you know it, asshole,” Roger told him. 

Freddie shrugged. “Alright, Bri,” he said. “Make him come.”

Instead of speeding up his strokes like Roger had expected, Brian decided to bend over and take Roger’s dick into his mouth, sucking on it intensely and swirling his tongue around the tip. 

“Fuck!” Roger cried out, not expecting it. He pulled helplessly against the scarves, twisting his fingers around what little slack there was, longing to tangle his hands in Brian’s mess of curls. Luckily for Brian, the guitarist had decided to keep his hand positioned across Roger’s hips, effectively preventing him from snapping his them forward and choking him. 

As Brian continued sucking the life out of Roger’s dick, he heard some shuffling going on at the foot of the bed, but his line of sight was blocked by Brian’s form, and he couldn’t tell what was going on. 

That was until he felt a weight settle on the bed between his legs, and heard Freddie mutter quietly, “Yes just like that, work it in gently.”

And then a slicked up finger was pushing against his asshole. 

“Ah!” he gasped out when he felt it breach to the first knuckle. 

“Go further darling,” he heard Freddie say, “he can take it.”

So it was John’s finger in his bum then, great. Roger had to shut his eyes tightly to try and block the oncoming wave of pleasure as Brian gave his cock a hard suck and John pushed his finger all the way in, wiggling it around a bit and curling it against his walls.

“Add another, and angle it down a bit,” Freddie said. “Try to find his prostate.”

“How will I know when I find it?” he heard John ask breathlessly, working another finger in beside the first.

“Oh, Roger will let you know, darling.” Roger could fucking hear the shit eating grin Freddie was wearing. 

“You guys are gonna kill me,” Roger ground out through gritted teeth.

“You have no idea, Rog,” Freddie grinned, poking his head up so Roger could see it over Brian, who was still doing a valiant job of absolutely ruining Roger’s life with his amazing blowjob skills. Where the hell did Brian learn to suck cock like this?

And then John’s fingers curled down and rubbed over that little bundle of nerves and Roger cried out loudly at the sensation. 

“Ah! You found it!” Freddie told John. “Just keep on rubbing over that. Hell, add a third finger, why don’t you?”

“Fuck you, Fred,” Roger said weakly when John took the singer’s advice and inserted a third finger, stretching him wider than he’d ever been before and stroking mercilessly over that sensitive spot inside him. 

“All in good time, dear,” he said. 

And then Brian decided to swallow him down to the base, and Roger could no longer control the noises coming out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, Bri, I’m gonna come,” he warned after a few minutes of experiencing Brian’s sucking and John’s meddling fingers. He could feel the pleasure building deep in his stomach, and it only took a few more strokes of John’s fingers over his prostate and the rhythmic constricting of Brian’s throat around the head of his cock for Roger to come with a whine. John continued to rub over his prostate as he did so, and Brian swallowed down as much of Roger’s come as he could, a couple drops leaking out of the side of his mouth when he pulled off of Roger. 

But John didn’t pull his fingers out, and Roger whined and writhed and pulled against his bonds as John continued to push them hard against his prostate and torment the oversensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Oh god,” he gasped out, trying desperately to pull away from the sensation, but Freddie grabbed his hips and held him in place. “It’s too much, John, Deaky, please—“

“Color?” Freddie prompted.

Roger attempted to glare at him. “Oh, god, green!” he managed to get out, before he wailed as John pressed even harder against his prostate, bucking up and trying to escape. “Fuck!”

“You’re doing so well, Rog,” Brian said off to his right, his voice a little raspy. “So good for us.”

Roger could only whimper in response, arching his back desperately off the bed, trying anything to dislodge John’s fingers from their place against his prostate.

“Please!” he gasped out. “It’s—it’s too much. I can’t,” he whined, unable to help the sound from escaping. “Fuck! I can’t take it, stop!”

“You can and you will, darling,” Freddie said as he reached up to push a strand of Roger’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. He thrashed his head around at the touch, even that simple gesture was too much, and he was pissed at Freddie for submitting him to this, even though they both knew he loved it. 

Amazingly, he felt his cock hardening again, even though he had only come a few minutes ago. He knew he told Freddie he could come more than once, but god! Usually he had a few minutes recovery period! This was cruel and unusual!

And then Freddie had his hand wrapped around Roger’s half hard member and Roger thought he may as well just die right here, because there was no way he was going to survive this. As if John’s constant pressing and prodding in his ass wasn’t enough, now he had Freddie jerking him off none too gently. Roger knew he must look a mess, he could feel tears welling in his eyes and he was pulling hard at his restraints, wishing they would all just stop and give him a break. He debated yelling out the safeword, if only to get a short respite, but really, he was enjoying himself far too much to give in so quickly and have all their fun grind to a halt. So he gritted his teeth and clenched just about every muscle he had and tried to accept the sensations wracking his oversensitive body. 

He felt fingers running through his tangled hair and opened his eyes to look up at Brian, who was staring down at him with the most blatant expression of arousal on his face, his pupils blown so wide his whole eyes looked almost completely black. He couldn’t help but notice that Brian’s other hand was fisted around his own cock underneath his loose pajama pants. Wait, these bastards still had all their clothes on, fuck! Roger couldn’t do much else besides let out quick little breaths as Brian pushed Roger’s hair away from his face. 

“You look amazing Rog,” he said. “I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as you, you’re wonderful.”

Instead of registering the compliment, Roger only stared up at him helplessly, his body trembling and straining as he tried to appeal to his most reasonable bandmate. “Make them—ah! Make them _stop_ , Bri!”

“You know what to say to make this all stop,” Brian told him, instead of doing anything actually fucking helpful, like forcibly removing Freddie’s hand from his cock, or untying him. Roger only nodded, closing his eyes and turning his head away, accepting his fate. 

Shockingly, the feeling of a second impending orgasm was already upon him, and he knew his wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Freddie gave a particularly vicious twist of his wrist and John had his fingers pressed directly onto his prostate, and Roger screamed, thankful they were in Freddie’s corner room with no directly adjacent neighbors. 

Brian removed his hand from Roger’s hair and moved it instead to pinch harshly at one of his nipples, and that was all it took. His second orgasm of the night rushed through him, almost painful even though barely anything came out of it, and all he could do was lie bonelessly against the bed as the three men torturing him continued to work him through it. 

When the last spurt of come landed on his stomach and they still didn’t stop touching him, Roger found himself crying real tears. “Stop, stop!” he cried out. “Fuck, red, it’s too much!”

Immediately, Freddie and Brian removed their hands from his body, and John stopped massaging his prostate to ease his fingers out of Roger’s hole. Roger let out a sob of relief, allowing himself to bask in the glow that was his post orgasm bliss without worrying about these assholes ruining it for him. 

Freddie looked down at him, concern clear on his face. “Are you alright, dear?”

Roger made his best attempt at a smile.“Yes, I will be, if you untie me,” he said wiggling his wrists as much as he was able. 

Freddie leapt into action, doing one quick pull motion that had the ties releasing Roger’s wrists easily. 

Roger groaned as he pulled his arms down from above his head, the muscles sore and his wrists red from where he had been straining. 

“You’re not upset, are you?” John asked him, and Roger could tell he was worried he had messed something up.

“No, oh god, it was wonderful, really!” He assured. “Just too much all at once. Give me a few minutes to recover, then I’ll be good to go, promise.” He waved them off lazily with his newly freed hand. “In the meantime, why don’t you guys actually take your clothes off? I’m tired of being the only one naked.”

Brian grinned at him, obviously amused, while Freddie just muttered, “Slut,” good-naturedly while proceeding to tear off his shirt. 

“Alright, I suppose torturing Roger time is over then,” Brian teased, also taking off his shirt.

“Only for now, Bri dear, I promise,” Roger winked at him. 

John was still sitting at the edge of the bed between Roger’s spread legs, looking rather self conscious and miserable. 

“John,” Roger called to him, “I promise I’m alright. You did a great job of absolutely wrecking me, and If you give me ten minutes to recover from those two mind blowing orgasms, I’ll let you fuck me.”

John seemed to perk up at that. “Yeah?” he asked.

Roger nodded. “Yeah, climb on up here, let me get you hard.”

“You really think I’m not hard after all that?” John asked, disbelieving. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! I almost came in my pants.”

“Well then you should probably take those pants off, in case you do come in them,” Roger reasoned, making grabby hands at the bassist, too fucked out to actually sit up and reach to him. 

“Rog, you tart,” Freddie teased, clearly relieved Roger’s use of the safeword wasn’t a signal for the end of their activities altogether. 

John stood up to shimmy his pajamas (definitely a pair he’d stolen from Roger, now that he got a look at them) down his legs, and once he was naked, made his way up the bed to where Roger was still reaching for him, allowing Roger to drag him down by the sides of his face for a gentle kiss.

“This is sweet and all,” Brian said from behind John, “But what should Freddie and I be doing while you two console each other?”

“You should let Freddie fuck you, Bri,” John suggested against Roger’s lips. Roger nodded enthusiastically until John gripped underneath his jaw to steady him so he could lock their lips together again. 

Roger didn’t need to see Brian to know he was blushing. Freddie’s delighted laugh told him that much. “Yes, please Bri? Let’s fuck,” Freddie said. “I promise I won’t be half as mean to you as I am to Roger.”

Roger and John broke their kiss to watch the other two, and Roger let out an indignant “Hey!” before Freddie shushed him. 

Brian nodded eagerly. “Yeah, you can fuck me. It’s been a while though, you’ll have to prep me pretty good.”

“Not a problem dear, I’ve got plenty of lube to spare!” Freddie said. “You two,” he said to Roger and John, “move over, let Brian lie down next to you.”

They did so, making room to Roger’s right for Brian to lie down on his back next to him. Roger turned his head towards him and offered him a cheeky grin, which Brian returned with a soft smile that melted Roger’s heart. 

Meanwhile, Freddie was sat between Brian’s legs with a bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously. Roger watched fervently as Freddie pressed a finger against Brian’s hole, and Brian let out a long moan when Freddie’s finger breached his entrance.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” John said, saying Roger’s thoughts out loud. 

“Switch places with me,” Roger told him suddenly.

“What?”

“Switch places, I just want to do something, you can still be on top when you fuck me, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried—“ John began, but Roger was already working to flip them over so that John was the one laying on his back. “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel good,” Roger said, and was then momentarily distracted by another moan coming from Brian, who now had two of Freddie’s fingers in his ass. The singer was moving his fingers languidly and unhurriedly, slowly stretching out Brian’s passage.

“Fuck,” John uttered at the sight. Roger agreed with him, but quickly focused his attention back on the matter at hand. 

“Now, I still need a minute or two to recover before you put your dick up my ass,” Roger said. “But I can make you feel good until then, can’t I?”

“Yes, sure, of course,” John said, still somewhat distracted by the other two men on the bed. 

Roger did have to admit the noises they were making were very distracting, but he wasn’t going to let that keep him from making John feel good. 

“I want to try to suck your cock again,” Roger told him.

That grabbed John’s attention. “I mean, I won’t say no to that,” he said, looking down at Roger with lust blown eyes. 

Roger grinned up at him. “I want to get better at it, want to take you all the way down.”

John nodded. “I’d be okay with that, yeah,” he said breathlessly.

“Perfect, tell me what feels good, yeah?” Roger said, bending down. “Really, boss me around a bit, I know you want to.”

“Oh, Deaky, darling, please do!” Freddie interjected. 

“Freddie, please keep your focus on the fingers in my ass,” Brian groaned out. Roger look up to see him with his eyes closed tightly, trying to push his hips down against Freddie’s fingers, his own fingers clutching tightly at the bed sheets.

“Fuck, Bri, you look hot,” Roger said.

Brian opened his eyes slightly to stare down at Roger, moaning as Freddie did something with his fingers. “Yeah, you too, Rog,” he said distractedly.

“Rog, eyes on me,” John said, threading his fingers through Roger’s hair and using his grip to direct his gaze back at him. “I believe I was promised a blowjob?”

“Right, sorry,” Roger murmured, allowing John to pull his head down towards his cock. “Just… try to be gentle, yeah? I don’t have that much experience in this department.”

John smirked down at him. “No promises,” he said, and pulled Roger’s head down until his lips hit the head of John’s cock.

Roger took a deep breath, a little nervous. He knew he had blown John last night, but that was his first time doing anything of the sort, and honestly he was drunk enough that he didn’t quite remember exactly how he’d done it. But it seemed like John had enjoyed his sloppy drunk blowjob from last night, so he should do just fine now, right?

He began by licking around the head, paying attention to the slit, and then sliding about halfway down John’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. John let out a loud groan and tightened his fists in Roger’s hair, holding him in place. Roger closed his eyes and moaned, relishing in the way it pulled. 

“Can you go deeper?” John asked him breathlessly. Roger wasn’t very sure, but one look up at John’s blissed out face had him willing to try, and he nodded as best he could. 

He did his best to relax his throat–John wasn’t exactly small–and the bassist pushed Roger down further until he felt the head of John’s cock pressing against his throat. 

“Feel so good for me, Rog,” John breathed out. “Take it all.”

Roger did his best to breathe through his nose and suppress his gag reflex as John pushed even deeper and held him there. Roger used his tongue to try and stimulate the underside of John’s dick, but he really had no idea what he was doing, but based solely on John’s breathy little pants and moans he’d hazard a guess that it felt pretty good. He wished he could see Brian and Freddie from this angle, but he was content with hearing Brian’s moans and watching John’s face as he reacted to Roger’s ministrations. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” John told him, “Pinch me if it’s too much.”

Roger could only moan in response, and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. And then John had an iron grip on Roger’s hair and his dick was pushing deeper than Roger thought was possible and he felt tears well in his eyes as his throat spasmed around the intrusion. He didn’t pinch John to get him to stop though, eager to see how far he could take it, and John didn’t stop just because Roger was crying. Soon enough, Roger’s nose was pressed into the brown curls at the base of John’s cock and he was struggling to breathe. He was about to pinch John’s hip to let him go when John pulled Roger’s head off his dick until just the head was still inside. Roger used the opportunity to take a deep breath, and he was glad he did. because then John was thrusting back in just as deep as before. Roger couldn’t help but gag a little around it, but John didn’t slow down, continuing to thrust his hips up into Roger's mouth and back down hard over and over again.

“Fuck,” he groaned out. “You feel so good, Rog. Take my cock so well.”

Roger was really crying now, but he preened at the praise.

“You might want to ease up, Deaky,” he barely heard Freddie say from somewhere off to his side. “Otherwise you’ll come too quick and won’t get to fuck him. And poor Bri’s been waiting so patiently for him and Rog to get fucked together.” 

“Is that what you’ve been fucking dragging this out for?” he heard Brian grit out from up at the head of the bed. 

Reluctantly, John pulled Roger off of his dick, easing his grip on his hair, and Roger coughed and groaned out in relief. John was panting as he pulled Roger up towards him, giving him a hasty kiss before smiling at him and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “You did wonderful,” John told him. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“I feel pretty fucked already,” Roger gasped out, his voice raspy and rough. 

John giggled at the admission. “Come on, lay down,” he said, sitting up and putting Roger down on the bed where he was just laying. “We don’t want to leave Freddie and Brian waiting.”

“Nobody told them they couldn’t get a head start,” Roger reasoned.

“Don’t be a brat, darling,” Freddie said, and Roger finally caught sight of the man after too long of having Freddie behind him. His face was very flushed and his breaths were deep, his eyes so dark with arousal they looked almost black. His dick was standing nearly straight up and was leaking precome liberally. He had three fingers deep inside Brian, and Roger could tell he was moving at a torturously slow pace. “Are you stretched enough from earlier?”

“I wouldn’t know, would I?” Roger snarked back. 

“You fucking better be, Rog,” Brian said, and Roger turned his head to look at Brian on the pillow next to him. The guitarist didn’t look much better off than Roger felt, his cheeks red and eyes wet, his breaths coming in short pants. “I’m not waiting much longer for you.”

Freddie tossed John a bottle of lube. “See if you can get your three fingers back in him,” Freddie told him.

John poured some of the lube out on his hand, not bothering to warm it up before he shoved two fingers at once into Roger’s ass. 

Roger arched up off the bed. “Fuck, John! Warn a guy!” 

“Sorry,” John said, not sounding very sorry at all, as he twisted his fingers around, stretching Roger out. 

“Is he ready, Deaky?” Freddie asked John.

“Hold on,” John muttered, working a third finger in beside the other two. Roger couldn’t help but squirm around at the feeling, and he looked back at Brian and was overcome with the urge to kiss the guitarist, realizing he had yet to do so.

“Bri, Bri,” Roger said, reaching sloppily over to grab at his face. Brian turned towards him with a glazed look in his eyes. “Kiss me? Please?” 

Brian nodded, and propped himself up on his elbow just far enough to be able to reach Roger where he was straining to get closer to the curly haired man. The kiss was sweet, if not a little messy, rather hurried and desperate, but sweet. At least until John crooked his fingers just right and pressed them back up against Roger’s prostate and he broke the kiss with a surprised cry.

“I think he’s ready, dear,” Freddie said, rather impatiently. Roger supposed he had been waiting the longest out of any of them for some action of his own, he could hardly blame the poor man.

John pulled his fingers out, and Roger grimaced at the weird, empty feeling. But then he felt something much bigger than any finger push up against his entrance, and he was suddenly a little nervous.

“Go easy on me Deaks, alright?” Roger asked a little breathlessly. “I haven’t done this before.”

“I know,” John told him gently, which Roger thought was nice. “Tell me if anything feels bad.”

Roger nodded hurriedly, doing his best not to chicken out, when he heard a high pitched keen coming from Brian, who apparently now had Freddie’s cock half buried in his ass.

“Fuck, Bri,” Freddie said, as he slowly started thrusting in and out, taking up a leisurely pace. “You feel so good, so tight. Tell Rog what it’s like.”

Brian swallowed a couple times before answering. “Feels really good,” managed to get out. “So full.”

Roger’s mouth went dry at the obvious blissed out look on Brian’s face, and at his own anticipation.

“You ready, Rog?” John asked, taking hold of Roger’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Yeah,” Roger breathed out. And then John was pushing into him, and _fuck_ he was big, stretching out his hole until Roger thought there was no way he could go any further, and then with a snap of his hips, John thrust all the way forward and bottomed out and Roger shouted loudly. Whether or not John had meant to do it or simply lost control Roger didn’t know, but either way he was now fully seated on John’s cock. Roger squirmed around, trying to get used to the intrusion, when John tightened his grip on his hips to keep him from moving. 

“Hold on,” John said, “If you keep moving I’m gonna come.”

Roger did his best to stay still, but it was a hard thing to do, and he knew he must have been a sight, sweaty and flushed, his blond hair strewn across Freddie’s pillows, chest heaving and dick hard and at attention between his and John’s bodies. 

Freddie, it seemed, had no such reservations about holding off on moving. Roger looked over at him and Brian only to see Freddie pounding hard into Brian, pushing him up towards the headboard with each thrust, Brian grasping at the sheets and gasping with each thrust, his legs wrapped tight around Freddie’s waist.

They looked good, like really good, and Roger found himself panting at the sight. “Fuck,” he said. “John… John _move._ ”

Without so much as a reply, John did so, pulling out and just fucking slamming right back in, pushing Roger up the bed. They both groaned out, and John wasted no time in repeating the movement. Before long John took one of Roger’s legs and hoisted it up over his shoulder to get a better angle, nearly bending him in half, and then his cock grazed over Roger’s prostate and Roger cried out.

“There, right there!” he gasped out, scrabbling at John’s back with his fingers, leaving scratches in their wake. “Do it again!” 

John did, a look of intense concentration on his face as he angled a bit further down, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on this time, and Roger screamed. John, in an amazing feat of dexterity that Roger wasn’t in quite the right mindset to appreciate, grabbed at Roger’s hands with one of his and pinned them above his head, all while keeping his grip on his hips with the other. Roger moaned as he strained against his grip, but for all he looked like a skinny little thing, John had some wiry muscles hidden in his frame, and he easily kept Roger pinned. His back arched off the bed as John continued to hit his prostate dead on, moaning and gasping with each hit.

Next to them, Brian was gasping high and needy, moaning out Freddie’s name while the singer continued to thrust into him. It was clear both of them were nearing their release, and Roger was sure if he hadn’t already been forced to come twice he would’ve been in the same boat. 

Apparently John was, though. His thrusts started losing their rhythm, becoming erratic as he swore. “Rog, I’m not gonna last,” he warned. 

Next to them, Freddie reached down to stroke Brian’s cock, who swore, and came about two seconds later, and Freddie’s face screwed up wonderfully as he came inside Brian with a breathy little moan. 

Roger probably would’ve come at the sight if John would touch him the way Freddie had for Brian (and if he hadn't already come twice this morning), but John seemed much too distracted at the moment to do so. Again, Roger pushed against John’s grip on his wrists, wanting to touch himself, but to no avail, the younger man holding him in place easily.

Roger groaned as a particularly hard and deep thrust hit his prostate dead on and he arched harshly, digging the heel of his foot that wasn’t slung over John’s shoulder into the mattress. And then John thrust in once, twice more, before stilling deep inside of Roger and coming.

Roger whimpered at the loss of motion and once again pulled against John’s grip. “ _John_ ,” he whined. “Touch me, _please_!”

John was panting against Roger’s neck but reached down between them and _finally_ released his wrists and got his hand around his cock, stroking him fast with the sole intention of making Roger come.

Roger grabbed the sides of John’s face with his newly freed hands and brought him in for a desperate kiss, moaning into his mouth as he felt the familiar heat begin pooling in his groin, and let out a pathetic noise he would deny making as John stroked him to completion, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. He collapsed back against the sheets, completely drained of any and all energy, and John slowly pulled his softening cock out of him. He made a face at the feeling of come leaking out of him, but still pulled John down on top of him for a postcoital cuddle. 

John made a noise of disgust that had Roger frowning self consciously until the younger man said, “We’re all sticky.”

Roger couldn’t help but giggle, and he heard Freddie do the same. The singer had apparently just let himself fall on top of Brian, the latter seemingly accepting his fate of being crushed, staring blankly at the ceiling and running his fingers absently through Freddie’s hair. 

“That was… something else,” Roger said.

“Yes,” Freddie agreed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “I say we make this a regular thing.”

“Why are you always so horny?” Brianmanaged, his voice still strained. 

“You love it, darling.”

Brian smiled down at him. “Yeah, I do.” Freddie beamed at him. 

“Yes, this is sweet and all,” John said, attempting to push himself up and away from Roger, who was holding onto him like his life depended on it, “But we are sweaty, and gross, and covered in come, and I’d really like to wash it off.”

“All in good time, Deaks,” Roger said, patting his back placatingly. 

“No, no,” John said. “Now please. I’ll make you all breakfast if you let me up, Rog.”

“Oh yes,” Freddie said excitedly, “Please do, darling.” After much consideration, Roger relented, loosening his grip on the bassist and groaning in dismay when John lifted himself away and walked out of the room, presumably to the bathroom.

“Come here, Blondie,” Freddie said, and reached out to Roger, who quickly took the invitation and rolled over until he was pressed into Brian’s side, Freddie now laying atop both of them. It was wonderful, if only John wasn’t such a prick all four of them could’ve been cuddling, Roger thought. He heard the faucet running and then John re-entered, bringing with him some damp hand towels that he threw at them.

“Hey!” Roger exclaimed, after getting a towel to the face.

“If you lot wipe yourselves down, I’ll join in on the cuddle party,” he reasoned.

“You’ll still make us breakfast?” Freddie asked.

John sighed. “Yes, Fred, I’ll still make you breakfast.”

“We’re holding you to that,” Brian muttered, lazily accepting the towel John was holding out to him and pushing Freddie off of him. 

“Rude,” Freddie groused, also accepting one of the towels and quickly wiping down. Roger did the same, threw the towel on the floor, and then, craving his cuddles, quickly tossed himself back at Freddie, who let out an _oomph_ , before hugging Roger back.

He saw John smile down at them, before he joined them on the bed, apparently satisfied with their cleaning up. “That really was great,” he said.

“Yes, to Deaky and Rog!” Freddie cheered, “No longer virgins!”

John blushed, and Roger settled Freddie with a glare. “Hey!” he said, affronted. “I was _not_ a virgin!”

“You were in some regards, darling,” the singer said, grinning.

Roger sputtered a bit as he searched for a reply, but Brian got there first, scooting over close to them to join in on the massive cuddle pile they had going. “Leave him alone, Fred. Can’t we all just come down from this in peace?”

“Not likely, with this drama queen,” Roger said, pointing his thumb at Freddie, who gave an offended gasp, slapping Roger’s hand away.

Brian sighed. “Well glad to know nothing’s changed,” he said.

Roger grinned. Yes, he was very glad nothing changed, except everything had, only for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I love torturing Roger? Poor guy, lol. Anyway, this is the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and thank you for reading it. I've gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'm thinking of turning this into some kind of series where the boys are in a happy, healthy relationship (really it would just be an excuse to write more porn tbh). So maybe I'll do that. Who knows? Definitely leave a comment if that's something you'd want to read!


End file.
